This application claims the priority of German Patent Application No. 197 35 821.7, filed Aug. 18, 1997, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to an arrangement for securing objects in a cargo space of a motor vehicle, and more particularly, to an arrangement which is fastened in the floor of the cargo space and has at least one supporting element which can be adjusted between an active position, in which it projects into the cargo space, and a passive position, in which it ends at a level with the cargo space floor.
An arrangement is known for preventing, in the cargo space of a motor vehicle (e.g., in the trunk of a passenger car) an independent displacement or sliding of the cargo, for example, of a box of beverages, when the vehicle is exposed to relatively strong longitudinal and/or lateral forces. The supporting element or the supporting elements of the known arrangement limit the possible adjusting path of the respective object and thereby prevent a sliding of the cargo.
DE-OS 42 34 812 A1 shows a recess provided in the floor of the vehicle trunk into which the supporting element can be sunk by folding over when it is not required. In this passive position, the supporting element ends on a level with the trunk floor and in this case is visually and physically integrated in the trunk floor, whereby it forms no obstacle, for example, when the trunk is loaded. So that the known arrangement or its supporting element can secure an object against a sliding in the trunk, it must itself be secured in its active position. Otherwise, lateral forces which affect it and are caused by the shifting cargo would cause a swinging-back into the recess, that is, into the passive position. The securing against an undesirable swinging-back-of the supporting element takes place by way of a swinging of an additional supporting wall which is disposed on the supporting element. In this instance, the trunk must not yet be loaded at least in the swinging area of this additional supporting wall. The operation of the known arrangement is therefore relatively cumbersome. In addition, the trunk floor becomes uneven as the result of the recess when the supporting element is in its active position so that smaller objects can no longer be placed securely on the trunk floor. Also, dirt accumulates relatively rapidly in such a recess.
DE 93 12 947 U1 also shows an arrangement for fixing objects in a cargo space of a vehicle. There, a plurality of openings are provided in a cargo space floor into which pin-type retaining buttons can be fitted which will then be immovably fixed on the cargo space floor and can additionally be secured by corresponding locking devices against being pulled out of the openings. In order to secure an object in the cargo space by the known retaining buttons, the retaining buttons may interact with the respective object in different manners. It is, for example, suggested to screw the retaining buttons to the object or to provide the retaining buttons with a belt eye through which a corresponding retaining strap or belt can be guided for tying down the objects. Although the known arrangement effectively secures objects in the cargo space, the construction of the securing device requires high expenditures and is cumbersome because the retaining buttons must be individually positioned and anchored. In addition, all retaining buttons must be carefully removed for loading and unloading the cargo space in order to avoid damage to susceptible cargo objects. There is also the danger that the retaining buttons may be lost.